She Blinded me with Candy
by White Rose Keeper
Summary: Tonks accidentally blinded Remus with candy for a moment, but Remus was always blinded with love for her... This is a story of how he proposed. Prewedding RemusTonks obviously. ONE SHOT, mild fluff. Drop a hello if you like it!


Remus collapsed in the comfortable mass of the old chair in Nymphadora's room. A great sigh burst from Remus as he felt his whole aching, tired body relax and sink into the chair.

Today had been too much for his old body to handle.

The moment he thought it, he could almost hear Nymphadora laughing at his exaggeration. But no matter what the truth really was—he felt exhausted beyond measure.

Thankfully he knew everyone was safe and alive. If he hadn't checked at the Burrow for the most recent updates on everyone, he would have been far too anxious and worried to enjoy the wonderful comfort of Nymphadora's chair.

"Merlin this chair is amazing," he said to himself as he sank deeper into the cushion,  
"If only I had a bit of chocolate or something…" He closed his eyes and right as he felt himself sink into sleep, a chill of fear forced him awake again.

"She was supposed to be back already!" His eyes shot open before he even completed the thought. The worry he thought he had avoided crashed down on him. Tonks had checked in at the Burrow nearly an hour before he had. Where was she? Was she attacked? Did she go after him since he was the last to arrive at the Burrow? Why hadn't she just stayed at the Burrow? She should know better!

Without even realizing it, he had gotten up and started pacing the room. Logic strained to be heard over his acute panic state. Had something gone wrong, Andromeda and Ted would obviously tell him. They knew he was in her room at their safehouse. But being as tired as he was and in as much love as he possibly could be with Nymphadora, logic held no ground in his mind whatsoever.

Just as he was about to apparate to the Weasleys, though in his current sorry state, he'd probably splinch himself in the attempt, there was a loud _crack_ and a—

"SURPRISE!"

Though Tonks' sudden apparition and voice alone was enough to give Remus a cardiac arrest, the flying candy and confetti that followed suite could have really killed him, if not to handicap him. "MY EYES!"

In fact, she had blinded him with candy.

"Agh!" Remus fell over back into the chair, this time not with the relish of comfort like earlier. He was literally seeing stars—Tonks must have bought a box of flying shining stars.

"Oh God Remus I'm so sorry!" He suddenly felt her hands on his face, brushing off what he assumed was confetti from his hair and checking his face anxiously for damage. She kept muttering "Oh god" and other such criticisms: "You are such a klutz, Nymphadora…", "I am such an idiot!", etc.

Despite the pain, he couldn't help the smile that began to surface. He slowly opened his eyes that were still aching from the miniature blows. And though his eyesight was terribly blurry, Tonks' hair, a flaming red color, stood out in a big blurry bulk in front of his face.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Remus—" she said again when she saw his eyes open. He hands were on either side of his face to hold it steady, as if his head was in danger of flying away. But the annoyance she was obviously expecting (though he wouldn't have been anyways) did not arrive. Seeing her there… sort of… actually relieved him of all the worries that had nearly given him a heart attack merely seconds before he had the other one at her arrival.

Remus suddenly reached out and hugged her to him tightly. From her tense form, he could tell she had braced herself for anger and not a rib-breaking embrace. "I thought you had gotten in trouble… You had checked in already by the time I did… I thought you…"

Before he could complete his thought, a big _poof_ followed by colorful smoke exploded from the other side of the room. Tonks must have dropped some other attempts at surprise presents.

She scowled and waved her wand, making the smoke disappear without a trace and the box levitate to where they were. Remus still had Tonks close to him, sitting on his lap, arms secured around her protectively. He watched with apprehension as the box advanced toward them.

Tonks must have noticed the hint of concern in Remus' face and giggled, "Don't worry… it's nothing as dangerous as flying candy." After a gentle caress of his face and a loving smile, Tonks handed the small box to Remus.

He smiled as he looked into the box. "Chocolates…" Tonks was looking down at him happily, knowing full well that he would like his gift no matter the circumstance. That knowledge suddenly made him realize that all this time he had been a fool to ever doubt her and her strength and most importantly: their love.

His hand crept behind her neck and gently pulled her down for a kiss. When they parted, Remus spoke softly as he nuzzled her cheek and neck, "Thank you, darling." Her hand ran through his hair and she hugged him again, "You're welcome… I'm glad I did _something_ right."

"Your very existence is right, Nymphadora," said Remus in a lighthearted voice as he suddenly stood her up with him. Remus couldn't help the grin that came over him as it dawned upon him that he had the opportune moment for his _own_ surprise. Even though Tonks was smiling, she couldn't hide her puzzlement at the sudden change of mood.

He took a bite of chocolate and relished the smooth flavor. Tonks laughed out loud at Remus' expression of bliss. "You know what would go great with this chocolate?" He winked as Tonks shrugged and laughed.

"No, Remus, what would go great with that chocolate?" She took a piece of the chocolate herself before she was led to sit on the comfy chair by Remus. She laughed again at the excitement in Remus' face.

"Wait there," he said. He ran across the room and opened Tonks' closet, ruffling through a box Tonks never even knew she had in there. "Hey!" she yelled with a mock scandalized tone. He called back, "Wait, wait, wait! A-ha!" He had pulled out a very tiny bag of sorts and came back slowly over to Tonks.

He held her gaze and had a soft smile on his face as he approached. His heart was beating quickly, for the third time that evening for yet another manner of anxiety. He wouldn't be surprised if he kicked the bucket the next day for some heart related malady. As he arrived in front of Tonks, he kneeled on both knees in front of her just as she did when he was blinded by candy.

Tonks had the most interesting combination of anxiety and happiness etched on her face as she looked at Remus. Her hair was changing colors at a constant pace that he knew she probably couldn't even help.

He reached into the bag and clutched the small item it contained tightly in his palm. "Nymphadora Tonks, I'm sorry for any pain I ever caused you. I'm sorry for my weaknesses and my insecurities. And despite the tragic fact that at any day we may not survive to see another morning, the idea of another day without you being mine forever would be, in my judgment, far more tragic. I want you to be mine entirely Nymphadora, for the rest of our lives—" He opened his hand to reveal an old but still beautiful silver diamond ring. "My darling Nymphadora, will you marry me?"

Without a word, Tonks swooped down and kissed Remus full on the lips, and they soon began to laugh joyfully. "Yes, Remus! Of course, you silly ponce! I have to tell my mum and dad—MUM! DAD! REMUS ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! OOF!" She had tripped over some left over presents as she went to the door. She blew a goofy kiss to Remus before she left, and Remus laughed loudly at her silliness.

Very much in love and actually looking forward for a new day despite all the worries that would go along with it, Remus, feeling younger than ever, sat down in what was now Nymphadora's and _his own_ big, old, comfy chair with his delicious box of chocolates.

5


End file.
